Healing Together and Falling in Love
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: As summer roles around both, Marinette and Adrien fights through depression and self loathing. Realizing that they can't fight through this alone, they come together and help one another and grow closer, with the help of their friends. But as their negative feelings grow so does the target on their back for Hawkmoth. Will they get through this? Or fall into internal darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! The romance and healing isn't starting this chapter, we will be looking at the problems of our fluff balls. Also TRIGGERING WARNING! This has some really deep things! Also this story will be my Wattpad soon, Deku12345. So don't think, Deku12345, copied it. Because well, Deku12345, is me. :P**

Perfect. That horrid word burled into Adrien's mind as he looked longing for something out of his window. A small and light breeze ruffling his golden locks.

"He's so perfect!"

"A perfect model!"

"He must have a perfect life!"

"He's so good at school!"

"He looks so dreamy and perfect!"

Those compliments didn't make Adrien feel good, didn't make him feel lik the most, 'perfect', person in the world. Instead it seemed as if he sold his soul to pressure and lies, a world farcaded by what only average eyes could see.

To be short, Adrien wasn't near, "perfect".

He would swallow down to fear at his father glare, fidget nervously when he did something terribly wrong, would lie if under pressure, and most of all he hated his entire being. Hated his so called, 'perfect', life which was as unlcean, messy, and broken like anyone else's.

This is why Adrien loved being Chat Noir. Chat Noir a fearless, flirty, carefree, and honest person. A hero but still isn't called, 'perfect'. But his favorite part of being Chat Noir was Ladybug. A girl so kind, pure, and honest to the very core. She couldn't do a bad deed to save her life. And especially she was the only girl who didn't call him, 'perfect'. The only girl who did want him to have flaws. After all flaws make you human. Ladybug made his messy life bearable. But it's been two weeks since a Akuma attack. Not a single sign of danger, and no signn of help. Patrols around Paris had stopped. Adrien should've feel happy, no more Akuma's, no more worries and dangers.

But instead he felt emptier than before, as loneliness nested deep inside of him. He hasn't seen his lady in so long. And since it's summer break he'd barely seen his friends, Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

The only company he had was his assistant, who never told her feelings, the Gorilla, who never even said a word, and at times his father, who would only be tell Adrien what to do and to fix his flaws.

Adrien's eyes looked over his house from his bedroom window, birds chirped happy songs, people ran by, and the sun brought immense heat.

Adrien's eyes weren't bright at all, it barely even had a small spark. Instead they were dusty, clouded, and empty. His bright green died. His happy, playful smirk, now formed into an unhappy frown.

"Adrien." His assistant called behind his bedroom door, welcomed with a few knocks.

"Yes?" Adrien called back his voice a bit hoarse.

"Your father wants to talk to you."

Great.

-Line Break-

Marinette stumbed with her footing as she made her way into her lavished room. Of course she was clumsy.

Of course.

Tears seemed to fall uncontrolled out of her bluebell eyes as she fidgeted with her dark, blue, pigtails.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She mentally cursed herself as she roughly sat down on her bed bringing her knees to her chest. Her pink bedroom walls that was covered with Adrien pictures seemed to close up on her. Her breath hitching as she closed her eyes.

"I messed up again!"

"How stupid can I be?"

"Why can't I be more like Adrien?"

"Why can't I be brave like I am when I'm Ladybug?"

She continued to mentally curse herself as her mind replayed what happened only a few minutes ago. Her parents recently asked her to help them with a line of birthday cakes. But like any other days she messed up. Plaster, flour, and milk covered all around the kitchen as her parents silent anger settled the aura. Even though her parents protested against the fact that Marinette was the reason it went up in flames, she still ran to her room. Filled with embarrassment and guilt.

Quiet murmers whispered below her bedroom floors showing that her parents were discussing the matter at hand. Marinette could barely hear what they were saying.

"Tom what should we do?"  
A female voice cooed with concern.

"Maybe we should do something to cheer her up." A low male voice replied coated with the same hear warming concern. Knowing her parents they would do something to cheer her up but that only made her feel worse. They would be taking more time of their day for their low confidence daughter who might as well disappear.

"Marinette?" A small, peppy, voice called out.

"Marinette is everything ok?" The small voice asked again as a small budlike creature appeared on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette turned her head away from Tiki, hiding her tears and shame.

"Marinette look at me." however Marinette continued to look away as she could feel a little plum of ahand on her face.

"Marinette _please_ look at me." Tiki pleaded, her big blue eyes filing with nothing but pity for her master.

Marinette turned her head towards Tikki tears flooding Marinette's face.

"Oh Marinette."

-Line break-

"Adrien!"

Gabriels face was swallowed in rage, his white teeth tight in his jaw.

Adrien shrunk in fear as he stood in front of his father, his little structure shaking.

"Y-yes father?"

"Can you explain why you are looking so tired in your photo shoots? Or that you have negative remarks to your designers?" Gabriel roared as his blue eyes screamed anger.

"Father what do you mean-" "What I mean Adrien- is that because of your negative remarks and tired looking eyes everyone has been thinking that _I_ have something to do with it."

Adrien's lifeless green eyes widened, yes he has been getting more tired lately. The horrible loneliness eating at him in his sleep as he tossed and turned. And because he was so tired every now and then a remark would find an escape, but it wasn't like he wanted to say those things. But right now what he was focusing on was how Gabriel was treating the matter as if Adrien was damaging his reputation. Does that really matter? Shouldn't Gabriel be focusing on his son is so tired and lonely?

"Is that all you have to say?" Adrien didn't know where he was going with this, his mouth moved on his own as he looked unsteadily to his father, his green eyes challenging. Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, or just the burning anger.

"You barely see me, and all you ever say is what I have to do. What I have to do to not damage your petty reputation. When will you actually ever care for me? Well I guess the only true parent I had vanished." Both Adrien and Gabriel were shocked.

 **"Adrien you ungrateful and useless child. Go. To. Your. Room. I will decide punishments later."**

-Line break (Again)-

Adrien was supposed to be happy. He was finally called something other than perfect.

 **Useless.**

 **Ungrateful.**

He should be happy right? Than why did those words sting more that the pressure of, 'perfect?' Why was his heart crying? Why did he feel like crying? Why did he feel unwanted? Adrien sat sadly on his mattress, his eyes more distant than ever as the words rang in his head over and over again.

 **Useless. Ungrateful. Useless. Ungrateful. UselessungratuefuluslessungratefuluselesseungratefulUSELESSUNGRATEFUL. The two words came together crashing down, blurring out his regular thoughts.**

 **Useless.**

 **Shut up.**

 **Ungrateful.**

 **Shut up!**

He felt as if he never heard those words before.

"Adrien are you ok?" Plagg asked as he suddenly appeared infront of Adrien's dead, cold eyes.

"I'm fine Plagg." Adrien responded curtly and coldly as he sent a single glare to might be his only friend at the moment.

Plagg shrunk back in worry as Adrien got up from the bed and began walking into a different direction.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Plagg asked worriedly.

"Going to the bathroom."

-Line break-

Adrien closed the wooden, bathroom door and sighed deeply. He guessed that a few cuts wouldn't hurt, at least it would distract him from the pain and loneliness. If anything could distract him, he would certainly do it.

 **Lol Adrien needs a hug. Stay tuned for next chapter! And don't worry, the healing and romance is coming really soon! -ThefutureWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter does not support any suicidal actions, if you are feeling down please talk to people!~Also Nathalie isn't a oc, she's Adrien's assistant from the show.

Nathalie wasn't good with dealing things that surrounded comfort. She couldn't simply express her thoughts or emotions freely without feeling completely out of place. She was simply a assistant, a bystander, nothing more, nothing less. Her only plan was to make a fine living and keep her job.

But however, that didn't mean that she couldn't develop other unnecessary things along the way. In truth, she cared deeply about the Agreste family, especially Adrien. She's seen him grow and blossom, but also dig deep into the depths are hatred and depression. She saw everything, but always hesitated to say what was in her mind. She was silent, but yet screamed almighty thoughts within her head.

She also cared for Gabriel Agreste as well. Solemnly she's seen him struggle under the thought of never seeing his wife again. Seen the horrible pressure of being a father all alone. It was certainly sad and unpleasing to look at. No matter how many times she wanted to help Gabriel and Adrian in their darkest of times she just couldn't do it.

The thought of messing it all up would always run through her head without any stopping. But yet a deep and painful pang would leap into her chest when she saw the family lose to their own prideful demons and sorrows.

So her she was listening intently outside the office door.

You barely see me, and all you ever say is what I have to do. What I have to do to not damage your petty reputation. When will you actually ever care for me? Well I guess the only true parent I had vanished."

Nathalie mouth hung open at Adrien's comment as she backed up from the beautiful white door with lavished black door knobs.

"Adrien you ungrateful and useless child. Go. To. Your. Room. I will decide punishments later."

Even when Nathalie had backed up from the door she could hear Gabriel loud and clear, his voice thick with booming anger.

Only a few seconds later Adrien swung open the white doors, completely ignoring Nathalie and storming pass her. Nathalie didn't know what to do, her mind telling her to comfort Adrien or Gabriel, or to simply do nothing. She stood there in the hallway for a while hearing the annoyed grumbles of Gabriel. Finally after deciding she sucked her breath and walked solemnly to Adrien's room.

-line break-

Adrien sighed as he walked into his bathroom and was greated with his white floors, black walls, furnished cabinets and a large mirror with a sink below. The shower stood parallel from the sink as a light hanged over head. The bathroom was large as any other room in the mansion and was very, very polished.

Adrien walked to the sink and opened a cabinet, filled with medicine and shampoo bottles. He reached his hand in and knocked around a few bottles until his fragile hand landed on something sharp. Adrien pulled it out and looked at the object he just picked out.

It was a razor blade.

It's end sharp and pointy, and the handle black. Adrien slowly brought it to his wrist his eyes looking up at his mirror in pure dread. He honestly didn't want to do this. But the loneliness, the pressure his father. It was completely, all. To. Much.

He needed to be distracted by something, anything in this matter. Adrien's mind felt clouded and blurred.

"Do it." A voice echoed in his head.

"Do it!" The voice said again as Adrien could feel the blade cutting into his skin, soon a red line could vibrantly be seen on his wrist. Droplets of blood slowly trickled down to the ground as Adrien's breaths sped up.

For some reason it felt addicting. Spreading the red line softly against his skin, feeling pain, it all seemed to distract him from his problems, his heartaches, and the ongoing loneliness.

He cut again.

Another small thin line appeared on his wrist.

Again, and again.

More lines, more blood, more pain, but yet, less hurt.

Adrien was going to cut again before a caring, but yet strict voice called out.

"Adrien where are you?" Nathalie called out.

Oh he was totally screwed.

Hope you liked it! Also don't worry Marinette and Adrien will interact soon. I'm also planning to make the chapters longer.~


	3. We need someone to lean on SHORT CHAPTER

Short Chapter! I wrote this in study hall, only thirty minutes. Also I was working on another story that had over three-thousand words. This is part one, and the next will have Marinette! And maybe some more interactions. I just want to make my chapters longer, maybe up to 5,000? I'll try. I just need more stamina :p THIS IS NOT EDITED~! Please grab some tissues

"Adrien!" Nathalie called as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you in there?"

Adrien panicked as he tried to cover up his cuts with his other hand, only to led to the cuts to bleed more immediately making Adrien regret trying to cover his wrists and for doing it in the first place.

"Adrien i'm coming in!" Nathalie called once more as the doorknob twisted and the door opened.

The first thing she saw was Adrien looking as pale as he could be, his arms and hands behind his back. The second thing she noticed was the droplets of blood and the bloodied razor on the floor. This got her terribly suspicious, no. Horribly suspicious.

"Adrien are you alright?" Nathalie asked like a concerned mother as Adrien nodded quickly.

Nathalie's eyes stared at Adrien for a few moments taking hint of his suspicious hands and arms that was hiding behind his back.

"Adrien."

"Yes Nathalie?" Adrien asked shakily.

"Show me your arms." Nathalie commanded her eyebrows forwarding,

"But Nathalie-" "Adrien. Now."

Adrien slowly obeyed (knowing that there was no where out of this) showing his arms and the true pain that he caused to himself. Nathalie gasped in horror as Adrien looked completely ashamed, he was making someone feel bad for him and for some reason he felt absolutely selfish.

"Adrien why did you-?" Nathalie asked her voice stuttering.

"Nathalie, i'm so sorry." Adrien felt his voice waver and unshed tears began to clog up his eyes, however Nathalie just continued to stare at him with complete horror and shock.

"I-I-I promise I won't do it again-" Adrien was cut off midway of his sentence when he suddenly felt a warm embrace hugging his body. Nathalie. Nathalie was hugging him. They slid down to the floor, still embraced by the warm and welcoming hug. Nathalie's heels clicked on the floor as they slid down. She landed on some of the blood but she didn't mind. Adrien, however sat defeated as Nathalie only squeezed him tighter, pushing his head to her shoulder.

"Adrien." Nathalie said weakly her mind still overcoming the horror that she had just witnessed.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" She asked even weaker her eyes looking at his bleeding wrists.

Adrien could feel his own tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, a few overspilling.

"Adrien please answer me!" Nathalie almost pleaded as he comfortingly pet Adrien's golden hair.

Adrien only cried harder into Nathalie's shoulder, his breathing going faster as his shoulders heaved. Nathalie completely dreaded seeing Adrien like this, soon enough she could feel her own tears swelling within her eyes. Adrien on the other hand, felt embarrased, ashamed, worthless, selfish, and a overwhelming dose of self-pity. His crying got even harder that it was now audible, his silent breaths now hiccuping and choking on his tears, his green eyes flooding with it.

"N-nathalie." Adrien said quietly, his voice still choking back his own sobs. His face now looking up at Nathalie.

"P-please don't tell father." Adrien cried even harder thinking of his father finding out. Without another word Nathalie pulled him back to her shoulder letting him sob on her.

"Oh Adrien," Nathalie said her voice barely above a whisper as a few tears fell from her usual cold eyes, her arms only holding the crying boy tighter.

"Don't worry I won't tell him a thing."

Adrien only brought him to embrace into her hug more, his cries muffled by her shoulder.

"Please tell me why you do this to yourself." Nathalie actually pleaded this time. Why did he do this? It was only a few words that his father said. So why did they stab through him so badly? Why was the pressure and loneliness so suffocating? Adrien looke dup at Nathalie. And she could see it all. The tears, his eyes, the pain.

"I was just so lonely, and- and-" Adrien was shushed by Nathalie her arms bringing him back to her shoulder to cry some more.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me anymore." Nathalie cooed, rocking Adrien within her warm arms.

However they didn't know someone or something was watching them.

Outside the bathroom door watched a curious cat Kwami.


End file.
